1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image quality analysis method and system, and more particularly to an image quality analysis method and system for a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Improved display devices are being developed for technologies relating to cathode ray tubes, liquid crystal displays, plasma display panels, organic EL (Electro Luminescence) display devices, etc. Especially, liquid crystal displays are being spotlighted as being the display devices of the next generation because of their low power consumption, light weight, reduced thickness, and low harmful electromagnetic emission.
In the related art, image quality analysis for flat display devices, such as the liquid crystal devices mentioned above, comprises turning on a liquid panel and analyzing a level of image quality of the liquid crystal display using the naked eye of an operator. The image quality analysis for such display devices is performed due to problems such as image sticking, spots, and dim. For example, in determining a degree of image sticking for the display device, when a driving pattern is changed after a specific image pattern as shown in FIG. 1 is output to the display device for a long time, a determination on how much the specific image pattern remains is made. FIG. 1 is view illustrating an example of image pattern used for an estimation of image quality for a general display device according to the related art.
However, such an image quality analysis by the naked eye of the operator can produce differences between check results due to different skills of operators. In addition, even in the analysis by the same operator, a level of precision may not be uniform due to the operator's different physical conditions at different points of time. Accordingly, objective numerical values cannot be provided for the image quality of display device analyzed by the naked eye of an operator. Also, the subjectivity of the operator may intervene in the analysis. In particular, when the uniformity of image quality of the display device is checked, even in an analysis by the same operator, there occurs a significant difference in the evaluation of uniformity of image quality depending on a view angle of the operator viewing a screen and illumination conditions. In addition, a level of recognition by persons for badness of dim, formation of spots, etc. in the display device is varied depending on the brightness of an image displayed in the screen and the surrounding illumination conditions. In general, when the brightness of the displayed image is high, the dim badness, the spot formation and the like will not be well perceived even when there is basic badness in the display device (for example, dim formation due to badness of a driver IC).
As can be seen from the foregoing description, as the subjectivity of the operator intervenes in the evaluation of image quality of the display device, it is difficult to propose an objective and fair evaluation criterion between manufacturers and purchasers of display devices.